The Stars' and Angels' New Beginning
by thekawaiilover
Summary: STARISH and the Angels of Love are now idols in Shining Agency with Quartet Night and Gang of Girls. When the Utapri Award has been announced, STARISH and the Angels are competing against each other along with HEAVENS and PINK to get the award. MasatoxOC, NatsukixOC, OtoyaxOC. Squeal to The Angels and The Stars
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back! Ready for the sequel? This has a little more pairings in this (considering there was hints in the first part) and there's gonna be a lot of drama ^^ also, we also introduce a few new seniors and a new band~! Sorry about the delay as well, I'll explain later :) sorry if the title sucks. Also, the Angels have a lot of character development. Marie gets a little more character development, but the others get a lot of development. Since season three got announced, there will be a third part to this story, but that won't get released sometime in 2015. Anyways, seek hope on C1~! **

* * *

**The Stars of the Angels: Seekers of Hope**

**Chapter One: A New Chapter of Our Lives**

* * *

** Outside of Shining Agency, Haruka's POV**

_Well, this is it. My first day here. I wonder if Marie-chan's here, I would like to compose songs with her, even though she's also busy with her work, along with the rest of Angels of Love._ I thought as I was outside of Shining Agency, wondering if my good friend, Marie Makoto would be here.

I already saw Ittoki-kun on my way here, I wonder if the others are here as well. I opened the door and saw Syo-kun in front of me.

"Nanami?" he said and I smiled. "Well, this is a surprise, when did you get here?"

"Now," I responded then saw Marie-chan behind him. "Marie-chan!"

"Huh?!" she looked up then tripped.

"A-Are you okay?!"

She slowly got up then looked up and saw me. She smiled brightly then picked up a different cap then her usual trademark blue cap. This time, she grabbed a blue officers cap with a golden golden button and a V gravure on it.

"Haruka! It's so nice to see you!" she told me and she was beaming with joy and happiness as I nodded.

She wore her shirt she used to wear for Saotome Academy and a plaid skirt with black sports shorts underneath, due to her skirt coming up a bit.

"Um, Marie-chan," I said then she looked at me with her usual confusion look. I asked, "where's the others at?"

"Oh yeah! I've called them a bunch of times but," she responded then let go and walked outside, so I followed her. Her hands were behind her back and she looked up at the sky as she said, "they haven't called me back or anything, even though they're not as busy as they usually are."

"No wonder why you seem a bit nervous, Marie."

Marie-chan turned around and looked at Syo-kun and she blushed a bit then looked away again. She slowly began to play with her hands as she starts to mumbled to herself.

"Fairy!" a loud voice came from somewhere not to far away from us and Syo-kun was screaming loudly then landed in bushes. I realized that Shinomiya-san hugged me and I faintly blushed.

"S-Shinomiya-san!"

Marie-chan slowly turned around then blinked a couple of times then her eyes widen a bit. "N-Natsuki…!? Wh-What are you doing to Haruka…?!"

** Marie's POV**

After I saw Natsuki hug Haruka by surprise, I turned around again and started mumbling again then slowly turned around and walked inside again.

** Inside**

I took a deep breath as I stopped walking and stretched out and sighed in relief. It's official, our new lives begin today, as idols or composers, to me, I'm both an idol AND composer. I sat down somewhere and laid down on the couch and stretched my legs. I put my hands behind my head and slowly closed my eyes as I took a nap.

** An Hour later**

"Marie," a faint voice came from in front of me as I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. "Hello sleepy head!"

My eyes widen as Maya was very close to me and I pushed her away and the others were in front of me.

"Well, now that Marie-chan is awake," Ringo-sensei said as I yawned loudly. "Let's hear, Gang of Girls!"

As he said a band's name, the lights went out and Maddie screamed so loud, until the lights came back on and there was three figures in front of us and one was grinning while one was shy and the other was really… "lovely" as music started playing and they danced. They were all in some kind of high school summer uniform.

**It fell from the sky**

**And put all of the wishes**

**I wonder if it was a little heavy on star one**

**I do to something after all**

**Kimi vanished from my heart**

**Do you say that I remember for sure ?**

**Male stop !**

**The past belongs**

**I do not want anyone to replace it of course**

**Because ...**

**To us it was the birthday**

**When the meeting was born**

**Dream for the first time can be seen**

**Also be troubled How trying to**

**It 's was enough to laugh if you think that now**

**Zoos and Kimi had already forgotten**

As the song finished with a bow, they all were out of their uniforms and the tall one with brown hair was wearing a red, tank-top like summer dress with white flats; the short one was wearing an orange short sleeve shirt, a brown skirt and brown, open-toed high heels; the last one was a bit taller than the short one and she was wearing something similar to the summer uniform, she wore a short sleeve white shirt with blue lines on the bottom of the sleeves with a blue ribbon bow tied around, a light blue skirt with short black socks and brown shoes.

"These are Angels of Love's seniors but," Ringo-sensei told the seven of us then stopped for a bit. He then said, "Gang of Girls' is missing a member."

"That's okay Ringo-sensei," I told him with a small smile.

"Well," he said then looked at the three girls. "Marie-chan and Maya-san, you get Aya Suzumiya."

The tall girl with the brown hair looked at us and smiled. "Hey you two!"

"Next is Yuko Asahina and she goes to the twins."

The short girl with the long pinkish hair looked at the two Lewis twins in a nervous way before waving a bit.

"Lastly, June-chan and Maddie-chan get Minori Nagato."

The semi-short purple headed girl looked at June and Maddie and stared at them.

"Well, that's all," Ringo-sensei said then smiled.

Aya walked up to us and grabbed my hand as she grinned happily. "You're Marie right?!"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you and Maya are my kohais now! Let's enjoy our company together! Also, I've set the boxes that belong to you two in our room." she said happily.

"We're sharing a room?" Maya asked and the three seniors nodded and Aya dragged both Maya and I to our rooms.

** Our room**

Once we entered our room, Maya and I were amazed at some of the stuff she has in our room. One is it being big and the fact that there were three beds.

Aya pointed at one of the beds and said, "that one belongs to Marie, while the other one," she then, pointed at the other bed and grinned saying, "belongs to Maya! Well that's it for now, I'm gonna head to work. Later!"

After Aya left the room, Maya and I looked at each other and smiled a bit.

"Well, I think Aya's great!"

I nodded in agreement and walked towards my boxes of stuff and started unpacking.

"You know," my drummer band mate said and I looked at her and she just stared at the ceiling. "Do you think that our future's been decided?"

"I don't think so. We sort of came here to become idols and-"

"But we were supposed to graduate!" Maya cut me off and she yelled at me. "We were supposed to _discuss_ our future! Not have it be decided because we joined a school for budding idols and composers!"

"M-Maya..."

Maya walked towards the door and opened it saying, "I'm gonna be alone for a bit."

I looked down then looked outside and sighed loudly. _Something's up if she's THIS upset._ I thought then started unpacking again.

** Later**

After setting the last picture frame up, which was a picture of all of us in our Seaside uniforms, I stretched and Aya came inside.

"Hello again!" she said as soon as she got in.

I bowed and smiled. "Welcome back Aya."

She looked around and saw no trace of Maya, though she did see my stuff unpacked and she walked towards one of the picture frames and smiled. "I see that you guys are pretty tight."

"Yeah, we all attended the same school back in Seattle and we even went to Saotome together. We're a band that's pretty tight!"

"You sound sort of like me," Aya said and I looked confused. "Yuko and Minori, along with our friend, Yuki Tsuruya, we all met when I first came here without going to Saotome."

My eyes widen then I looked at her and asked, "you never went to Saotome?"

Aya nodded and I was amazed. She must've been really talented if he let her in here without going to his school.

"I'm gonna head to bed."

"Oh? Okay, goodnight Aya." I said then she jumped on her bed and went to sleep. I looked at the full moon that shined so brightly. _Maya... why are you so mad...? Why won't you tell me what's wrong...? You're my friend so... why won't you tell me...? _I thought as tears rolled my eyes then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

** Chapter Two: A Wild Passion coming soon**

* * *

** A/N: Okay, this was delayed because I was somewhat busy. School and homework piled up, then I got sick, and I watched Tantei Opera Milky Holmes, awesome anime BTW so, I forgot about this -" sorry **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, aside from the new drama and whatnot, there's a lot of character development, so be prepared for anything! And two returning characters!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Wild Passion**

** Next Day, Haruka's POV**

"Marie-chan, don't you just love it here?" I asked. "We're living all living under the same roof."

"...yeah, I guess so..."

I turned around and saw a depressed Marie Makoto. I tilted my head and asked, "is something wrong, Marie-chan?"

"Yeah... it's about Maya." she responded. She pulled her cap foward so I won't see her face. "She's been in a bad mood lately, and I don't know why."

"I haven't seen her around lately."

She sighed. "That's under-"

The door slammed open and a tall girl with long brown hair, a light blue dress and open-toed red high heels walked in and looked around yelling, "Maya! Where are you?!"

"Eh?!" Marie-chan stared at the girl and the girl saw and ran towards her.

"Marie-chan! It's so nice to see you again!"

"L-Lisa? Is that you?" she asked and the girl nodded.

"Um... who is she?" I asked and the girl looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Haruka Nanami, correct?" she asked and I nodded. "I thought so, my sister told me about you, along with those guys. I'm Lisa Amano, I'm Maya Silverman's older sister."

** Later**

"You're parents are divorced?" I asked Lisa-san and she nodded.

"That's right. Maya wasn't happy and she yelled at my parents before she hung up."

Marie-chan was lost in thought. She must be curious why Lisa-san is here unannounced.

"So Lisa-san," I looked at her amd she looked at me. "Why are you here? Is it because of Maya-chan?"

She nodded and gripped her dress. "I've been worried about her. You know how she and the others had to graduate, right?" Lisa-san asked and I nodded. "Well, when my parents found out, they nearly wanted to bring her home. They've been arguing with each other for the past five and a half months. When they decided to get divorced, they called us and I was okay with their decision. The problem was Maya. She didn't want to get divorced. So, she and my dad were arguing then she decided to stay with my mom and I went with my dad. That's when my dad decided that I can visit whenever we get the chance, considering that we are living close by now."

"I-I'm sorry to hear... That must've been rough..." I said and she nodded.

"Because of that, my relationship with Maya is rough..." Lisa-san said then stood up. "Sorry, I gotta get going. I'll see you later."

Lisa-san walked towards the door and left. Marie-chan walked outside after she heard something. I followed her and I saw two figures. One of them looked Maho-chan, and the other looked familiar. I heard a soft voice coming from their direction. As I got closer, I looked at the face and it was Maho-chan, singing softly.

**And exit the room to the deep night time**

**Future that I think the world to see up to the roof**

**Not a put a lie when I moonlit**

**I quietly, a definite passion yuku Awakening**

**Can be under my big sky much what**

**There is also a concern but I want to try to believe in yourself**

**I'll hug tightly strong when you're someone who likes**

**I lead to dream bold Nantes**

**Oh!? ... It was this co?**

**Freedom to continue indefinitely from space**

**Yesterday to finish hope to get up to the roof**

**Courage's lit each time it is fueled by wind**

**Passion of the wild can be seen if you put your hand on the chest**

**Where Yukeru me on a large star widely Where**

**There is also a hesitation, but is expected to counteract it**

**I'll be in the mini and hard to walk because of the maxi skirt swaying**

**I would decided refreshing Nantes**

**Well? ... It was this co?**

**I like the month Filling Lacking**

**Proceed while floating sink**

**Appeared suddenly before someone does "! Wow"**

**You can each other laugh or surprised**

**Can be under my big sky much what**

**Today's day you do not come only once to arrive from the east**

**I like eternal enjoy it all subject to change**

**I embrace you wish innocent Nantes**

**Surely? ... ... Was this co!**

**What's new that you can I**

**Where where you Yukeru new I**

As Maho-chan finished, Marie-chan's eye grew wide then she walked close to her and whispered, "n-no way...! M-Maho...?!

She looked at us then walked towards us. She was a light green dress with brown flats and her hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Marie," she said and smiled happily. "It's good to see you again."

"Maho?! Is that you?!"

** Somewhere else, 3rd Person View**

Walking along with STARISH, the twins, Maddie, June, and Chihiro were talking among themselves.

"You know," Maddie put her hands behind her head and said with everyone looking at her direction. "Maya's been acting weird lately. If I go up to her, she just runs off and I get confused."

"Now that you mention it," June put her hand on her chin as she said, "you're right. Maya looked pissed off."

"I just hope she gets better soon!" Ashley yelled as she stretched out big and wide.

Otoya patted Ashley's shoulder and grinned happily. "I'm sure she's fine!"

"I hope so." she said then looked down then up and asked, "do you hear something?"

Natsuki listened to the sound and it soundes like someone singing softly. He looked up at others and predicated, "it sounds Maho-chan!"

The girls bolted off after they heard Maho-chan.

"Should we go after them?" Syo asked the guys.

"We should," Tokiya said. "Just in case."

The guys ran after the five girls, wondering what made them run off so suddenly.

** Marie's POV**

"Maho?! Is that you?!" I asked, obviously surprised then she nodded. "B-But, I thought-"

"I left to find the real me Marie," she explained to me. "A lot of things happened. Now I finally found out who the real me is!"

I looked absolutely confused about what she meant. I slowly tilted my head and my cap nearly fell off of my head.

"Sorry if I confused you," Maho apologized.

"Oh, it's okay."

She smiled then bowed and I was even more confused. "H-Huh?"

"Listen, my name's not Maho, it's really-"

"Maho!" a group of people yelled out and when I turned around, it was the others and the guys running towards us. The guys ran past us and they were pulling a guy away from Haruka?

"Hey! Don't do that!" Maho yelled at the guys and that guy smiled at her. "Don't hurt my fi-"

She was then cut off by a helicopter and came down was Shining Saotome, aka, the president... sadly. He said, "I brought two people here and this is Cecil Aijima from Agnapolis and he's a prince."

I was amazed, a prince came here because of the president. Not only that, but why was Maho so concern about a prince?

"And reintroducing Maho! But this isn't the Maho you used to know! This is Yuri Kimidori, from Canopy. She's a princess and she's also Cecil's future wife."

Maho er, Yuri blushed brightly when he said that. I was still amazed about this.

"P-Princess...?!" I said and Yuri nodded. "W-Wow!" I said as my eyes sparkled then I shook my head and said, "that doesn't matter. C'mon, let's go and work on the songs together!"

I grabbed her hand and she nodded. We ran off and the others followed me, leaving the guys and Haruka behind with Cecil.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Singing! Coming soon**

* * *

**Maho/Yuri: UtaPri~ Maho wishes that everyone enjoyed this chapter while I, Yuri, wish for your happiness.**

* * *

** A/N: not the best chapter in my opinion and since I felt like it, I added the little thingy after an episode and now we know a little more about Maya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'll be updating slowly. Sorry, I honestly don't want to but, school is in the way. Anyways, onwards to C3**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Singing!**

* * *

** The Next Day, Haruka's POV**

As I happily walked to the others, I saw Marie-chan's face flat on the ground. My eyes widen then I kneeled down to her body and asked, "Um, Marie-chan?! A-Are you okay?!"

She slowly got up and she nodded. "I'm fine…! Although," she explained then looked at a paper script. "I don't want to do that…!"

"Eh?" I tilted my head then asked, "how come?"

"Well," she said then flipped through the pages. "I'm playing the main character in a horror flim but, I have to see blood..."

Jinguji-kun came in and asked, "what's wrong, Little Tsun Tsun?"

"Don't catch the disease! And never call me Little Tsun Tsun!" she pointed and yelled at him.

The rest of the guys came in and Ittoki-kun poked Marie-chan's cheek. He kindly asked, "is something wrong Marie?"

"She's been assigned to a horror flim. She's also the main character," Hijirikawa-kun explained and Marie-chan slowly dropped down to the floor and laid there. He picked up the script and flipped through the pages. "Other than that, she's dealing with a lot of blood."

"Well," Ashley-chan rushed over and picked up Marie-chan's body and shook it. "We're going to help her overcome that silly little fear of hers! By cutting themselves!"

Ashley-chan's suggestion made Amy-chan walk over to her and hit her head with pocky in her mouth. After that, she finished her snack as her sister drop to the ground.

"I have a better idea," Amy-chan said as she sat on the couch. "How about we use fake blood. Wouldn't that work?"

"How're we supposed to do that, Amy?" Nagi-san asked as she came into the room.

"Simple," she replied. "We use something eatable."

"Are you sure it'll work?" I asked and she nodded. "How do you know?"

"It's sort of easy to tell. We all know that she's a really good composer, and guitarist, right?"

"That part is noticeable," June-chan said. "It's in her blood. So its obvious to all of us."

After June-chan said that, a girl with long greenish hair appeared in a black miniskirt, a red short sleeve shirt, and brown boots. She asked, "who're talking about?"

"Who're you?" Ashley-chan pointed at the girl and asked.

"I'm Yuki Tsuruya, I'm sorry I came very late and never got a chance to meet Yuri and Chihiro. Yep, I'm your senior." she introduced herself and apologized.

"No wonder why there was an extra bed... Plus, there was some stuff on her side, including her books and notes." Nagi-san explained.

"Am I messy person?" Yuki-san asked. "Aya says I can be a messy person."

I tilted my head and I was thinking who Aya was.

"Who's Aya?" Ittoki-kun asked and Yuki-san smiled.

"Well, she's _Gang of Girls_' lovely leader. She's also Maya and Marie's senior."

Marie-chan stood up and then Ashley-chan walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. She asked, "where are you going?"

"U-Uh... Back to my room." she replied in a nervous way.

"Yeah right," Ashley-chan said then dragged her saying, "we're going to help overcome that fear, Little Tsun Tsun."

"Don't call me that!"

Nagi-san got up and walked towards Shinomiya-san and asked, "can you help us? Along with the others."

"Of course! Anything for Little Tsun Tsun." he replied.

"Don't call me... Aw, forget it... You guys won't stop calling me that." Marie-chan yelled at Shinomiya-san then gave up.

** Few Minutes Later - Outside**

We all gathered outside and Marie-chan laid her face on the ground.

"Are you okay, Little Tsun Tsun?" Jinguji-kun asked Marie-chan.

She slowly lifted her head and she frowned. "What do you think...?"

"C'mon Marie," Nagi-san told Marie-chan and she tilted her head. "If you're happy, then I'm happy. When you make someone happy, you make yourself a little happier too. If you're happy, I'm happy. If I'm happy, you're happy. And that repeats over and over, making a happiness spiral!"

Marie-chan and her friends drew some sweat and Marie-chan slowly laid back down.

Shinomiya-san hugged Nagi-san and she blushed a bit. He happily said, "Chihiro-chan! That's really amazing!"

"By the way," Cecil-san said and I looked at him. He then asked, "idols do more than singing?"

"Of course," Yuri-san nodded. "Maya and June are models right?" she asked and June-chan nodded. "The twins are actors, along with Marie and Maddie, right?" the four nodded. "Lastly, Chi does... Uh... Um..." she said then became a bit confused and started thinking deeply.

"Chihiro," Ittoki-kun said and she looked at him.

"Need something?" she asked as she tilted her head.

Ittoki-kun shook his head, but he asked, "what do you do anyways?"

"Nothing right now," she replied then smiled. "But other than the Angels of Love, I'm part of another singing group. Along with Yuri."

"Which group?" Amy-chan asked Nagi-san.

"Hello!" Marie-chan yelled in anger. "I thought that you guys were gonna help me! What happened to that?!"

Amy-chan walked over to her and picked up Marie-chan. A note came floating down in front of my eyes and I grabbed it.

"What's with that note, Nanami?" Ittoki-kun asked and I showed the note to him. He read the note and said, "try putting all of your ideas together to help Marie."

"Oh? Okay!" Ashley-chan happily said and ran back inside.

Marie-chan started getting up and sighed.

"Are you scared?" I asked Marie-chan and she nodded a bit.

"Well, maybe a bit. Mostly because of Ashley."

I tilted my head, absolutely confused what she's gonna do. I asked, "how come?"

"Ashely causes a lot of trouble and her ideas are usually-" she replied before getting off by a loud scream.

Ashley-chan came back with a ton of stuff, including a knife.

"Put the knife back Ashley..." Amy-chan told Ashley-chan and she went back inside. She looked at Marie-chan and smiled saying, "okay, let's get started."

** Later**

Marie-chan laid flat on the ground and she smiled a tiny bit. It took a while for her to overcome her fear, mostly because she kept passing out or screaming and running away. Thankfully with the guys around, she was able to overcome that fear of hers.

"Hey Marie-chan," I said and she looked at me. "What does your character do after the movie?"

"Well, she was trapped inside a school and after the movie's over, she and her friends finally leave the school after being trapped inside for about five weeks." she explained the stood up. "The movie ends with my character singing in an enclosed room with blood on the walls and she's holding a gun."

"Can you show us?" Ashley-chan asked.

"Fine..." Marie-chan nodded slowly then walked towards the wall and made her fingers into a fake gun then started singing.

**Our now flows by, riding on the wind **

**It can make it to any country, any world **

**We're overcome with joy from hearing our melody's first cry **

**Dawn turns to dusk in our little every day**

**You can't give lies in front of your best friends **

**Don't just brake as you please**

**Let's go even without a road, the notes we let go are our map! **

**The beats pound out an oath in our hearts **

**Yes, We Go! Yes, We Play!**

**The sweat dripping from our foreheads and fingertips **

**It can turn into any color, even a rainbow **

**A racing but slowing rhythm, passes us by but collides with us **

**It's our ordinary, but once-in-a-lifetime stage**

**Things like cuts won't hurt us, a smile taught us **

**That courage is limitless**

**Even though it has no name, let's sing this song, it's the wings of the dream we painted together **

**If we meet eye-to-eye, we'll convey that feeling **

**Yes, We Fly! Yes, We Sing!**

**The moment, the moment is, ah, unstoppably coming to an end **

**The end can go on, so the beginning can too **

**So we'll believe in the future**

**Let's go even without a road, the place we set off together is our road! **

**The beats pound out an oath in our hearts **

**Yes, We Go! Yes, We Fly! Yes, We Play! **

**Always and forever... Yes, We are Singing NOW!**

"Little Tsun Tsun," Jinguji-kun said and she looked at him. "That was amazing."

"He's right," Ittoki-kun agreed. "You're so amazing!"

Shinomiya-san hugged Marie-chan, Hijirikawa-san patted her head, Ichinose-kun gave her a thumbs up and Cecil-san clapped with Yuri-san.

"When it comes out," Marie-chan said then smiled happily. "Wish me luck throughout the movie!"

"We will." I said and she nodded happily.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter I: Maya Silverman, coming soon**

* * *

** A/N: this is also a chapter that's not very good, at least in my opinion. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

**Marie: Utapri~ Let's make everything count! And let's make a happiness spiral too~! **


	4. Bonus Chapter I

**A/N: BC1's here! This is mainly about Maya and her relationship with her sister. Beware, these bonus chapters contain a lot of drama but, that's fun! Anyways, lets read BC1! Btw, these chapters are the character development chapters~! The girls get themes! Maya's theme: Girl's Don't Cry (Boy's Don't Cry - Kyousuke Natsume's theme)**

* * *

** Bonus Chapter I: Maya Silverman**

* * *

** Outside, Marie's POV**

I walked outside and I saw Lisa on the ground, she probably passed out so, I picked up her body and carried her back inside.

** Inside**

"How's Lisa?" Amy asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know," I replied. "When I walked outside, I saw her body on the ground."

"By the way," Chi walked in and tilted her head. "Who's Lisa?"

I looked at the confused Chihiro Nagisa and I blinked a few times then realized that she wasn't with Haruka and I when we she came that time when she was looking for Maya.

"She's Maya's older sister. Males are often attracted by her lovely voice and her beauty. For girls, they're attracted to her personality to easily get along with her peers." Amy explained things to Chi and she nodded.

"Okay," she said then smiled happily and brightly. "I get it now! But, why is she here?" she asked and Amy was thinking deeply. "Was there a reason?"

Amy shrugged then shook her head saying, "I doubt it. After all, underneath all of those good and quality traits, she's practically a crybaby."

"Huh?" Chi said then tilted her head. "Why's that?"

"Why what? That my "all so good-looking" sister is a stupid and pathetic crybaby?" a voice closeby asked in a harsh way. I got this feeling that I wasn't gonna like this at all. "If so, that's because she always gets her damn way. It's annoying as hell!"

I turned around and I saw Maya standing near me with her arms crossed and her face tells me that she's pissed as hell.

Maya looked at the face of her older sister then glared at it then stormed off.

I ran after her and yelled out, "Maya! Hold on!"

"Don't come after me! I want to be alone for a very long time! And I want my older sister to leave!" Maya looked at me and yelled at me then ran off.

"M-Maya!"

** Maya's POV**

After I yelled to Marie, I ran off. _I'm such an idiot! Why would I say that to my best friend?! And saying those things to my older sister?! Oh, because my parents decided to get divorced and I never knew until a few days ago! Dammit! Why must my life be so difficult?!_ I thought until I walked into my room and saw Aya and Minori inside.

"Oh, it's Maya," the brown headed senior said with a smile. "Welcome back!"

I nodded slowly and I felt dizzy. I held my head then I started breathing heavily.

"Are you okay-" Aya asked before I cut her off when I closed my eyes and I slowly collapsed. "Maya!"

I couldn't hear her anymore, I didn't see her face or Minori's, I only saw darkness. The blanket of darkness only covered my face; I thought my time in this world was gone but, I slowly woke up and saw Marie, Aya, Lisa, and Haruka in front of me. I slowly got up and held my head.

"Maya," Marie said and I looked at her. "Are you okay?" she asked and I looked away. "C'mon, don't do that! I was very worried when Aya said that you collapsed so suddenly!"

My eyes widen then I felt bad for yelling at her. I was so close to crying, I was so pissed at myself. I didn't want this thing to happen.

"I'm sorry," I apologized then looked down. "I was lashing out mostly at everyone. I was stressed because my parents got divorced."

"That means you care," my sister said and I looked at her. "I know how you feel, I'm the same." she said and her words hit me. "After what happened, our relationship was a bit unstable. I want our sisterly relationship to last forever."

I felt tears coming into my eyes but, they came out, surprising everyone, including Marie.

"Y-You mean it?" I asked Lisa and she nodded then hugged me.

"We should leave." Aya said then pushed the two girls out of the room, leaving the both of us in the room.

My sister and I spent the rest of the day, spending time with each other after I calmed down. We mended our relationship again and its better than before. When night came, she left and I went to sleep before Aya and Marie came back.

** The Next Day - Outside**

I walked outside and in my hands was my MP3 player. I walked towards a tree and sat down on the grass then put my earphones in my ear. I looked at the songs I have and when I saw the song, "Stardust", I smiled then started to that song as the lyrics flowed into my ears. I slowly closed my eyes and listened to the lovely, yet sad song.

**Even now, we're chasing after it**

**In the summer-colored sky where we spread the wings of our little dreams**

**We chase after the wind going between the clouds and we start walking**

**Within the hot sunshine, your eyes spoke of tomorrow**

**They stared into the far, far-off space and yearned for itit**

**Even now, we're searching**

**For the ladder we spoke of and aimed for when we were kids**

**We chase after the shooting stardust and look up**

**A vestige of the future remains in our outstretched hands**

**The two of us wait for the dawn that'll break before long**

**On the road I walked on alone, now there are the tracks of the two of us**

**In the night sky of summer where we ask the world, our poem shines**

**Like the ancient heroes the stars tell along**

**Even in the distant, distant space, the distance is tiny**

**Even now, we're making music**

**With a tender voice that envelops our cradle**

**I'll catch the twinkling stardust on my back and vow to you**

**I'll show you I'll dash through it unhesitatingly and relentlessly**

**I go down the same road together with you**

**Even now, we're chasing after**

**The flame of journeying to a distant world**

When the last part of the song came up, I smiled as tears slowly filled my eyes. I whispered the last few lyrics happily and softly. I imagined Lisa, Marie, the rest of the girls, the guys, and Haruka, all together; being our happy and hopeful selfs.

**Because even now, we're watching over**

**The future where we'll be on the other side of our gaze**

**The little stardust is staring at space**

**The future begins to flap its wings inside of my hands**

**Your wings- Go reach the future**

* * *

** Chapter Four: True Story! x2**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: forgot to say that other than the main chapters, the bonus chapters have a lot drama. Although the main chapters don't have a lot drama, they'll pop up later. Anyways, onwards to C4**

* * *

** Chapter Four: True Story! x2 **

* * *

** Marie's POV**

"Well now," Maya said as I walked towards the others and I saw four unfamiliar figures. Maya looked up and said, "perfect timing Marie!"

"How come?" I asked.

"Marie," Aya said my name and I looked at her then she looked at a guy with long brown hair. "This is Renji Kotobuki, he's Ittoki's and Ichinose's senior."

"Um," Yuko said in a shy way then looked at a guy with two different eye colors, oddly. "T-This is Ranmaru Kurosaki, Jinguji's and Hijirikawa's senior."

Minori looked at me then pointed at a guy with light blue hair. "Kurusu's and Shinomiya's senior, Ai Mikaze."

"Lastly," Yuki smiled then patted a guy with long grayish hair. "This is Camus, he's Aijima's senior."

"Ah, so they have senior's as well." I said then looked at the four. "Well, I'm Marie Makoto," I introduced myself then bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"C'mon _Little Tsun Tsun_, stop being your usual self!" Maya said and I wished that she'll stop calling me that.

"_Little Tsun Tsun_?" Renji tilted his head and I looked up. "That fits her perfectly! It's official, I'm gonna call you _Little Tsun Tsun_ as well!"

I froze then slowly fell to the ground.

"Marie Makoto," Ai said and I looked up. "You've been a lone child since a terrible and bloody accident with your parents. Other than that, my data says that you're 152 cm, but you look like 149 cm."

I frowned a bit then I thought about it for a bit.

"Ai," a familiar voice was heard from a distance and stood up and sat next to Aya and Maya who seemed to enjoy everything that's happening. "What are you saying to Marie?!"

Syo came by and he looked a bit pissed. I yawned a bit then got up. He and Ai started chatting so I walked away.

** Girl's Dorm - Hallways**

Guess I barely got any sleep last night. I told myself then I was stopped by a grab on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Maya smiling and I hoped she didn't do anything stupid or something.

"You know I have a photo shoot tomorrow," she reminded me and I nodded. "Okay, you have the song right?"

"Which one?" I asked then I remembered the song. "Oh that song! Yeah, I have it. It's longer and has more lyrics."

"Really?!" Maya asked and I nodded. "Hell yeah! It'll be a kick ass song, again!"

"I hope so."

"What are you saying?! Of course it will!" Maya yelled and I sighed. "See ya!"

As Maya left, I opened the door to my room and fell asleep on my bed.

** Haruka's POV**

Maya-chan came back in a good mood. She was grinning a lot.

"Maya-chan," Shinomiya-san called her name and she walks over to him. "Why are you excited?"

"Because," she replied then showed him a piece of paper with eight people with instruments. She said, "I'm part of a group and she has to sing the same song she performed one time, but this time, it's with her friends to replace someone who couldn't make it. Marie wrote the song but, it's longer and has more and different lyrics."

"I'd like to hear it!" I yelled and she looked at me.

"A-Are you sure? I've sung it before. she asked and I nodded.

"It won't hurt you if you sing it again." Jinguji-kun told Maya.

"Fine... I hope you'll like hearing your _True Story_ again!" she said happily then snapped her fingers and the lights became dark.

I felt something touch my shoulder, but I couldn't tell who touched it considering that the lights were off. They came back on and Maya wore a white shirt with orange colors on the end of her sleeves and wore an orange miniskirt. She's also brown boots. A different version of True Story started playing and Maya started singing the song, but it sounded different when she first sung the song.

**The Heart Beat of my heart closes today**

**What What Tour of I do not want to show I want you to look at**

**I do not know just crazy**

**Say Hello (Hello!)**

**The kicking lie all of the thousand**

**Only words of Shout Friends serious**

**To the world beyond the Hibike**

**The sound of the bell do not know Ring Bells**

**True Story knocked on your door**

**Feel Blue heart even if bad feeling ignored**

**Morning and will not stick to the hand would come eventually**

**I do not reach to not only think**

**Change Yourself**

**There is no orchid Leave it to God**

**I had heard really Just Find**

**Much painful voice of you**

**Courage in connecting the hand Shake Hands**

**Star'll be constellation now**

**Only words of Shout Friends serious**

**To beyond the world Hibike**

**The sound of bells two Dream Bells**

**True Story to go open door of tomorrow**

After the song finished, she cupped her hands together and put them behind her back and tilted her head. She asked, "how's that?"

"Well Silverman," Syo-kun said and she looked at the blonde guy. "That's good."

"He's right," Ittoki-kun agreed. "It sounds like you're changing someone."

"I am?" Maya-chan asked.

I nodded and the others did as well. Maya-chan smiled then sat on the ground.

"Where's Marie?" Syo-kun asked Maya-chan.

She looked at him then smirkered. Maya-chan placed her hands under her chin then stared at him. She asked, "what are you gonna do? Gonna pin her on the ground again?"

Syo-kun blushed slightly then frowned while looking away. "Absolutely not! I'm never doing that! Besides, that was an accident!"

"Accident or not, it was cute." Maya-chan said as she started teasing now.

"Maya-chan's right!" Shinomiya-san agreed.

"Why is she right?" a voice asked as the person yawned loudly. That person was Marie-chan. "Anyways, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, Marie?" I said and she looked at me. "Where have you been?" I asked and she stared at me. "Anyways, good afternoon Marie-chan."

"Good afternoon..." Marie-chan greeted me back then yawned again.

"_Little Tsun Tsun,_" Jinguji-kun looked at Marie-chan and said and she frowned.

"Don't... Call... Me... That...!"

Maya-chan grabbed Marie-chan's shoulder with a smile upon the brown headed girl's face. "Hey Marie, can you sing True Story with me?" she asked and Marie-chan nodded. "Alright! Take Two!"

**The Heart Beat of my heart closes today**

**What What Tour of I do not want to show I want you to look at**

**I do not know just crazy**

**Say Hello (Marie: Hello!)**

**The kicking lie all of the thousand**

**Only words of Shout Friends serious**

**To the world beyond the Hibike**

**The sound of the bell do not know Ring Bells**

**True Story knocked on your door**

**Feel Blue heart even if bad feeling ignored**

**Morning and will not stick to the hand would come eventually**

**I do not reach to not only think**

**Change Yourself**

**There is no orchid Leave it to God**

**I had heard really Just Find**

**Much painful voice of you**

**Courage in connecting the hand Shake Hands**

**Star'll be constellation now**

**Only words of Shout Friends serious**

**To beyond the world Hibike**

**The sound of bells two Dream Bells**

**True Story to go open door of tomorrow **

"You two were amazing together!" I complimented them as I clapped happily.

"Thanks," the two thanked happily together.

Marie-chan looked at Maya-chan and she tilted her head while asking, "by the way, what were you talking about?"

"Oh yeah," Maya-chan said then smirked. "Wouldn't it be great if you and-"

"Absolutely not! Anyways-" Marie-chan replied with a yell then her phone went off and she looked at it. "It's from my aunt."

"I wonder if everything's alright." I asked.

"Same here," Marie-chan agreed then she smiled. "Well, my aunt might stop by for a visit."

Maya-chan's face was beaming with joy as she told us. "Yahoo! Mimi's the best!"

Marie-chan nodded then closed her phone. "Well, we should clean up the place if she's coming by."

"I'll help out," I said. "It's a good thing-"

"We know Haruka." Maya-chan cut me off and said. "C'mon, let's clean up."

"R-Right!"

* * *

**Bonus Chapter II: Marie Makoto **

* * *

**A/N: well, sorry if this chapter sucks... Again... Also, sorry if the lyrics are crappy -" BC2 tells a little more about Marie! See you in the second bonus chapter **

* * *

** Maya: Utapri! Let's pursue our dreams into one big ****_True Story_****! That's a promise! **


	6. Bonus Chapter II

**A/N: heads up, there's two songs that get used and that's Simple & Clean from Kingdom Hearts and the other one is Saya's Song from Little Busters! I don't own those songs, they belong to the others. Now, to BC2! **

* * *

** Bonus Chapter II: Marie Makoto**

* * *

** Haruka's POV**

The last thing I remembered was that Marie-chan got a text or call from Mimi, telling her that her uncle's sickness is getting worse. So, the two of us were running towards the Hakamada's residence. I could see that Marie-chan's very worried about her sick uncle; which is why we both left Shining Agency in a hurry.

** Hakamada Residence **

Once we got to the Hakamada residence, Marie-chan slammed the doors opened then rushed towards the living room. I closed the doors behind me then walked towards the living room as well where I saw Yuri-san trying to calm Mimi down, Marie-chan gripping her uncle's hand and the maids and butlers trying to contact some doctors.

"Uncle Dylan," Marie-chan said her uncle's name and she sounded very worried about him. "Please, hang in there…! We're all here for you!"

"Marie-chan…" I whispered to myself then Yuri-san and Mimi looked at me. "Um, I'm sorry if I came."

Yuri-san smiled then walked towards me and grabbed my shoulders saying, "I think that coming here is a good idea. Even though you don't know Dylan," her smile slowly faded away then let go and put her hands behind her back. She looked down and continued saying, "I think that you coming here is a good idea. We need to make sure that Mimi and Marie don't do something horrible to themselves IF something terrible happens."

"I-I understand! I'll do my best to help out!"

Mimi slowly walked over to me and smiled a bit. "Thank you, Haruka," she thanked me then walked off saying, "you've been too good of a girl for Marie-chan."

What she said didn't make sense but, I think she's trying to say that I've been a really good friend towards Marie-chan. I smiled then bowed thanking her after she left.

"Yuri," Marie-chan said then looked at the both of us with tears in her eyes. "Uncle Dylan… he's… in a better place…"

"What?!" Yuri-san asked then rushed over to Dylan's body and checked for a pulse. Her eyes widen then closed them as tears came into her eyes. "I'm sorry Marie, he's passed on from this world..."

My eyes widen then I looked at Marie-chan as she slowly fell to the ground and covered her eyes that were filled with an endless supply of tears. Yuri-san picked up the depressed Marie-chan and we left the mansion on a sad note.

** Shining Agency**

As we got back, Yuri-san set Marie-chan down and her eyes were filled with despair. Her blue eyes were dark like the night sky. Maya-chan and the others ran over to her and they saw their friend who's still depressed over the loss of her uncle.

"Marie..." Maya-chan said then she walked off before she tripped and fell to the ground. "Marie!" She yelled out to her then ran over to her and picked her up. "Are you okay? What happened at Mimi's?"

"I'm fine..." Marie-chan replied in a sad way. "I'm completely-" She added before she burst into tears again. "Not fine!"

"Marie-"

"Stay away from me! I don't want to see anyone for a while!" Marie-chan cut of her friend before running off.

Syo-kun ran after Marie-chan and I looked down, knowing why she's so upset.

"What happened to Dylan?" Amy-chan asked both me and Yuri-san.

Yuri-san looked up at her then looked away as she said, "he's gone... forever..."

"Who's Dylan?" Ittoki-kun asked.

"He's Marie's uncle," Ashley-chan replied. "A good man with a wonderful heart. He was away on a trip when we went to the Hakamada's that day."

"Makes sense, considering that we didn't see him." Jinguji-kun said.

"Let's just hope that Marie feels better soon!" Nagi-san said and we all nodded.

** Marie's POV**

I didn't look back. I didn't see the faces of my friends, my senior, or my boyfriend. I only saw the tears that were in my blue eyes that suddenly became dark. Once I made it to my room, I opened it before my arm was grabbed.

I closed my eyes and frowned before turning around and yelling, "let go of me!"

"I won't Marie," a familiar voice said right in front of face. "I won't let go. I want to help you."

I opened my eyes and I saw Syo right in front of me. I shook my head and yelled, "you're lying!"

"I'm not," He told me then gripped my arm. "I know what happened now, and I want to make you feel better."

"Y-You shouldn't know!"

"Even though you're depressed, I will help you! No matter what!" He yelled back and I slowly blushed then tears started coming back and Syo let of my arm and I grabbed his hand and cried on his chest.

** Few Hours Later**

After a few hours of comfort from the one I truly love, I walked back to my room and I wasn't feeling too well. I walked towards my desk and checked and see if I brought some medicine. After I found some, I took some then went to sleep.

** Three Days Later - Haruka's POV**

I knocked on Marie-chan's door and Maya-chan opened the door. "You're here for Marie right?" She asked and I nodded. "Sorry, she's got a fever after what happened. Aya Suzumiya, our senior, and I are helping her to become better. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, that's okay Maya-chan!"

"Anyways," Maya-chan said before closing the door. "Sorry, we don't want anyone else to get sick."

"I know, I'll check on you guys later!" I yelled back then walked off.

After the death of her uncle, she's been a depressed mood. Now she's gotten sick. This must've been a very bad week for Marie-chan. I wish I could help. I thought to myself as I looked at ground.

"Hey, Nanami!"

I turned around and saw Syo-kun behind me and I smiled a bit. I asked, "do you need something?"

He shook his head then he looked away for a bit while asking, "is Marie alright?"

"Marie-chan's fine. She caught a fever, that's all."

"Is Silverman taking care of her?" He asked and I nodded.

"Thier senior, Aya Suzumiya, is also taking care of her. You don't need to worry." I told him.

"Hello," Yuri-san came up to the both of us and greeted us with a smile. "I guess Marie's sick huh?"

I tilted my head and asked, "did you know already?"

She shook her head then looked at the ceiling. "Actually, this happened once," she said then sighed. "When her parents died, she obviously passed out. The Hakamada's took her to the hospital. When they got there, the doctors thought she was in a coma. It turns out that she was asleep for about 2 days because she caught a fever and there was tears in her eyes, even though she was sleeping. That afternoon, she woke up when her fever subsided and she was acting unusual. That's when the girls started calling her Little Tsun Tsun, because of the way she was acting that day."

After Yuri-san was done with her story, I felt ten times as bad as I used to be. I feel like I should help her now.

"How is this possible, Kimidori?" Syo-kun asked Yuri-san and she looked down.

"Death," she replied. "Death is the key."

"How is that possible?" Syo-kun asked and Yuri-san looked at him.

"That's a mystery, that's something even I don't know; even though I've been her friend for a long time." She told us then walked off. "Sorry, I'm meeting up with Yuki. We're gonna discuss various things, mostly about my relationship with Cecil."

As she walked off, Syo-kun did the same thing without saying a word. I was assuming that she was gonna see Marie-chan in her room. I walked off to meet the others, and hopefully that the girls might show up to tell me more about Marie-chan.

** Syo's POV**

She gets sick from seeing death? That doesn't make sense. I thought to myself then I saw Natsuki and Nagisa in front of me. "N-Natsuki?! And Nagisa?! What are you doing here?"

"I heard from Yuri that Marie's sick, so I've come to help Maya and Aya. Natsuki asked me if he could help and I thought, the more the merrier! Right?" Nagisa explained then looked at Natsuki. I forgot that she has a crush on Natsuki because, she started blushing lightly.

"Of course Chi!" Natsuki nodded, but didn't notice that Nagisa was blushing. Natsuki looked at me then asked, "did you come to see Marie-chan?"

I blushed a bit then looked away, which answered his question. Somewhat. "That's not true!"

"Then," Nagisa said then pointed at my blushing face then asked, "why are you blushing? It's like you two are dating. Which cannot happen. Unless you guys are dating. Are you guys dating?" My blush deepen then I shook my head and she tilted her head. Nagisa blinked then smiled happily. "I thought so! Dating can't even happen anyways."

_But you love Natsuki, Nagisa..._ I thought then I looked at Natsuki who was staring at the door and me.

"What?"

"You know, I remember something that happened at Mimi's-"

"Nothing happened there!" I cut him off after he was about to say that I pined Marie on the ground on accident. Nagisa still looked confused which was good. She or anyone else doesn't need to know.

The door opened then Silverman opened the door, looking just as confused as Nagisa. She asked, "what's going on out here?"

Natsuki whispered in her ear and she smiled then nodded. Then the both of them looked at me and I was confused and worried.

"What?"

"Well, I do know something about both you and Marie," Silverman said happily. "So, I'm leaving you in charge of Marie! Until she gets better! Aya left an hour ago so, I've been bored for the past couple of minutes."

"He is?" Nagisa asked then looked at me and bowed. "Good luck taking of our Marie-chan!"

_I hope nothing bad happens to both of us, even though Marie's sick._ I warned myself, somewhat then Silverman pushed me inside their room and closed the door.

"Good luck!" The trio yelled then walked off.

I sighed then I looked at the sleeping blonde headed girlfriend of mine. I looked closely and it looked like her hair has grown longer. I walked up to her and it has. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw me.

"Oh? Hello."

"Lay back down, you need to rest." I told her.

"Don't worry, my fever has subsided," Marie said. "And besides, I heard what happened outside. You really want to keep our relationship a secret huh?"

I noddeds slowly. "Of course! I don't want anyone to think that we broke the 'no love' rule."

"I know," She said then got up and stretched. "Wanna listen to some music for a bit?"

"Which song?"

Marie blushed lightly then looked at an MP3 player and put a song on. The lyrics were in English, so I barely know what the singer is saying. But I could tell it's a love song.

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say,**

**"Please, oh baby, don't go**

**Simple and clean is the way you're making me**

**Feel tonight,"**

**It's hard to let it go**

**You're giving me**

**Too many things, lately**

**You're all I need**

**You smiled at me and said,**

**"Don't get me wrong, I love you,**

**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**

**When we are older you'll understand**

**What I meant when I said, 'no,**

**I don't think life is quite that simple,'"**

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say,**

**"Please, oh baby, don't go**

**Simple and clean is the way you're making me**

**Feel tonight,"**

**It's hard to let it go**

**The daily things**

**That keep us all busy**

**Are confusing me**

**That's when you came to me and said,**

**"Wish I could prove I love you,**

**But does that mean I have to walk on water?**

**When we are older you'll understand**

**It's enough when I say so**

**And maybe some things are that simple,"**

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say,**

**"Please, oh baby, don't go**

**Simple and clean is the way you're making me**

**Feel tonight,"**

**It's hard to let it go**

**Hold me, whatever lies**

**Beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless of warnings**

**The future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothing's like before**

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say,**

**"Please, oh baby, don't go**

**Simple and clean is the way you're making me**

**Feel tonight,"**

**It's hard to let it go**

**Hold me, whatever lies**

**Beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless of warnings**

**The future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothing's like before**

As the song finished, Marie looked around then stared at me. "What?"

She gently placed her hand on my hand and smiled a bit. "Thanks for being here. I'm not gonna go tsundere on anyone today."

"That's good," I said and she nodded. "By the way, are you over the death?"

"I some time to think about it and yeah, I'm over it. After you guys came for the past three days, I'm glad I have wonderful friends and a wonderful boyfriend." She replied to my question with that smile upon her face.

"The others came?" I asked and she nodded.

"The twins saw me on my bed and took my temperature before they told the others. Ren and Masato came after the two, then it was June, then Maddie, then Yuri and Cecil, and you, along with Haruka, Chi and Natsuki. Thanks to Aya and Maya, I've made a full recovery!"

I placed my hand on Marie's cheek and kissed her forehead before leaving. I left because it was almost dark and I got this feeling that Ai might yell at me if I'm not back by nine.

** Next Day - Afternoon, Marie's POV**

After everything's settled down, my fever was gone, I became closer to everyone because they helped me become better, and I was able to accept the death of my uncle. Although it was still pretty sunny outside, I had my book of lyrics, my pencil and Maya's MP3 player. Since most of the songs that we all listen to is on Maya's MP3 player, we just take it, even without her permission. I put the earphones in my ears then the music flowed into my ears and the lyrics touched my soul. I closed my eyes as I slowly drifted off to dreamland as I listened to the song.

**The fever of my heart was gradually taken**

**By a coldness that was like snow**

**I knew everything, I lost everything**

**But that's okay,**

**Because that's what came from trying to grasp something**

**The first was brightness**

**The second was warmth**

**Anything more would just be selfish**

**Thank you for the radiance inside of kindness**

**Just that is more than enough for me**

**Let's go somewhere, I have always been wandering**

**Even the road I walked down vanishes when I turn around**

**I found a flame burning in a pitch black world**

**So I started running toward the light ahead**

**I swear this one thing**

**That I will be brave when I leave**

**I'll go without having any regrets**

**Every person is connected**

**By the warm palms of their hands**

**Even a troublesome hand like mine**

**Spring ends**

**And the long dream passes**

**I truly wanted to be with everyone**

**In the summer and fall too**

**Thank you, for all of**

**Thank you, the memories**

**Anything more would just be selfish**

**Thank you for the radiance inside of all of you**

**Just receiving it is more than enough for me**

* * *

** Chapter Five: Lovely Super Idol, coming soon**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: so, I'm on Winter break since yesterday morning (because we were on a two hour delay which became a no school day) and I'll try and update more often like I used to do. **

**I also forgot to put a disclaimer on the last few chapters -" silly me~ **

**Disclaimer: I absolutely own nothing of this! Aside from my OCs, I don't own the characters nor the songs that get used! Now, onwards to C5 **

* * *

** Chapter Five: Lovely Super Idol**

* * *

** Marie's POV**

"Yahoo! This is gonna be so awesome!" Ashley yelled happily.

"Well, something's wrong with her..." Amy said then put a lollipop in her mouth.

"U-Um," Yuko came by and walked up to us. "Ashley and I are in the romance show together."

"Whoa! Romance!? That's perfect for you." Maya said then got up and walked off.

"Hey Marie," Ashley looked at me and said. "Do you have the song?" She asked and I nodded. "Hell yea! This is gonna be awesome!"

I drew some sweat at Ashley's excitement. I opened my binder and looked through the songs that I wrote for the others.

"Hey, I'm gonna go somewhere." Ashley said and her red dress flapped up, revealing her black shorts. "See you guys later."

"See ya Ashley!" Maddie and June yelled and Chi and I waved goodbye to her and Ashley ran off.

** Ashley's POV**

As the others said goodbye to me, I stopped running and looked at my high top black Converses. _I wonder if I should continue that relationship. Obviously I'm not. He's practically a dumbass from Seashore!_ I thought then took out my phone and texted a guy I was in a relationship with and dumped him over text, as usual.

I put my phone away then started walking again until Ren up ahead.

"Oh? Hey!" I yelled out to him and ran over to him. "What's up? I never see you around."

"Well, Miss Flirty," He said and I wonder why he called me _Miss Flirty_ just a moment ago. "I came to walk around. What about you?"

"I'm sort of the same," I replied then looked at my black high top shoes. "Although, I came out here to be alone and think about the show I'm in."

"How about we walk around together. After all, I think that you just broke up with someone just a few minutes ago." He said and that was completely true.

"Sure thing, Mister Flirt." I responded and gave _him_ a nickname.

** Few Hours Later **

After a few hours of walking, I sat at a nearby bench to rest my legs and feet. I stretched then looked at Ren, who seem awfully quiet for the last few minutes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and he just shook his head. "U-Um," I said then Ren looked at me in confusion. "Well, I'm in this romance show and I have to do a kiss scene," I told him as a blushed slightly. "So, can you practice with me?"

I looked at him as my blush grew deeper as I keep thinking on what's gonna happen.

"Sure, after all, after the concert," Ren said then walked towards me and lifted my head. "We were supposed to go out, remember?"

"Oh right! I'm sorry, I forgot." I told him then bowed.

Ren petted my head and I smiled happily. He said, "it's okay, Miss Flirty."

"So, can we practice that kiss scene?" I asked and he nodded.

The two of us moved closer to each other and our lips gently touched us. The sun slowly went down and the two of us went back to the dorms.

** My room - Nighttime**

I opened the door to my room when we got back and Amy yelled, "welcome back you trouble making sister! Where the hell have you been the last few hours?!"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"You're my sister after all, so," Amy said and clipped a bow on her blue hair. "I was curious. Hopefully you weren't causing trouble."

"I would never cause trouble!" I said and she crossed her arms.

"Don't you remember that time you snuck into Seashore, disguised as a guy?" She asked. "You got caught when you were being your usual self, which is _highly_ uncommon for guys to do."

"That was an accident," I said. "One of the guys was attractive so I couldn't help it!"

Amy sighed then laid on her bed and looked at me, saying, "by the way, Marie's hair has grown longer as I was told. The others want to cut it again. Do you agree with them?'

I thought about it for a moment then asked, "how long?"

"Same as last time, surprisedly." She replied and I thought about it again.

"Well, not yet. I want to see if the guys excluding Ren, would become attracted to her." I said as I smiled happily.

"Hell no! Tokiya would not fall in love with our short friend!" She yelled at me then I became confused and she looked away with a blush upon my younger twin sister's face. "A-Anyways, let's go to sleep before I become even more agitated."

"Okay then Amy." I said then changed out of my dress and into a shirt with my shorts.

** The Next Day**

"I still say we should cut it off!" Maya yelled and the rest of us, excluding Marie, Yuri and Chi, argued as half of the guys suddenly appeared.

"What's wrong with them?" Syo asked the three girls who weren't doing anything.

"They're debating on if they should cut my hair or not." Marie replied and I stopped arguing and sat next to Marie.

"I said no," I said. "I thought-"

"No! They would not be attracted! I won't let Tokiya be attracted to her!" Amy yelled and the room became dead silent and she looked flustered and she ran off.

"Oh! Seaside's dance is tonight." Maddie reminded us and I smiled, along with Marie.

"What do you guys do at your dance?" Otoya asked and Maya patted his shoulder.

"Seaside's girls and Seashore's guys hold an annual dance each year. The guys or girls go to one of the schools during the week because we had no classes before the day of the dance. The dance is really romantic too!" Maya explained then her eyes started sparkling.

Yuri stood up and said, "why don't we hold a dance here! Tonight! It sounds like fun!"

My friends and I nodded as the memory comes back when we attended the dance together as friends.

** Later that day - Nighttime**

As my friends and I were waiting for the guys, Haruka went to visit Mimi to ask her a question about Morgan. I was wearing a short red dress with my black high top Converses. Amy was wearing the same dress except her dress was blue and she wore black Converses as well. Maya wore an orange short sleeve dress with brown open toed high heels and her hair was down instead of being in a ponytail. Maddie wore a yellow sleeveless dress and her yellow bow was tied around her right ankle instead of her right wrist and she wore brown boots. June wore a purple dress with black high heel boots and her purple headband seem to be absent. Marie had her hair down and didn't have her cap on. She wore a sleeveless pink shirt and a short pink skirt with white open toed high heels. Yuri and Chi aren't here yet either.

"God! I'm so bored!" Maya yelled as she stretched her arms out.

"Be patient!" Marie yelled back at her then stretched as well.

"Hey Maya," Yuri said as she and Chi walked in with their regular clothes on. "Can I have your MP3 player? I'm gonna be the DJ."

Maya nodded then tossed her the MP3 player and Yuri grabbed it and put Can I Have This Dance on as the guys entered in their regular clothes as well.

My friends and I drew some sweat then shrugged. We walked up to one of the guys and we started dancing together.

**Take my hand, take a breath**

**Pull me close and take one step**

**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**

**And let the music be your guide.**

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**

**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you threw it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**

**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide**

**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

As the song ended, I took Ren outside for some alone time for a while.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I need to practice the song Marie wrote and I want you to help me." I said.

**Being lovely isn't a bad thing**

**Pursuing the cuteness itself**

**Say, are you watching me?**

**The truth is, I was longing for you, just a little bit**

**I tried to hide my embarrassment, but my face revealed everything; It's all red!**

**Every girl possesses the wish to become an idol**

**See? it's so much fun trying to allure you**

**Hey wait! I won't allow this kind of feelings until I'm all grown up**

**When I'm on the stage, standing in the spotlight,**

**I shine and sparkle all over**

**Being lovely isn't a bad thing**

**I'm awaiting you to smile**

**If you turn around to me, only one more time, I'll make you feel good**

***thumb-thumb* Hey cutie, become even cuter**

**'Cause I'll be a strong girl**

**Come on, I want to show you my feelings**

I finished and when I finished, Ren pressed his lips on mine and we were like that until the dance was over.

* * *

**Chapter Six: SHOOT!-NO. 4 MIX-/Christmas Special**

* * *

** A/N: how was this chapter? I made it a little bit better than the other chapters. Hopefully it's better than the other ones. Anyways, I loved Can I Have This Dance from HSM3 and I don't own that song. Chapter Six and the Christmas special will be posted on the same day. Anyways, see ya later! **

* * *

** Ashley:** **Utapri! Am I lovely idol? I hope so because I'm a troublesome girl! See ya later~! **


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay! We going to see a new pair in this chapter it's gonna be... I can't tell you ;) read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters (except OCs) and songs do not belong to me! Now, sit back and enjoy C6~**

* * *

** Chapter Six: SHOOT!-NO.4 MIX-**

* * *

** Haruka's POV**

"Hey guys," Maddie-chan came in and greeted us. "I'm doomed..." She said and her face slowly became pale. "I'm so doomed..."

"What's wrong with you?" June-chan asked Maddie-chan.

Ashley-chan walked up to Maddie-chan and grabbed her script that she was holding and she started laughing while saying, "she's also in a horror film! And it's a basketball related horror film!"

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Maddie-chan yelled at her red headed friend.

"Isn't that a problem?" Amy-chan asked as she tilted her head. "I mean, isn't Maddie scared of-"

"Shut up! Don't say it out loud!" She yelled out.

Ittoki-kun and Syo-kun walked in after they heard Maddie-chan's yelling and screaming.

"What's going on?" Ittoki-kun asked us and Maddie-chan ran off yelling and screaming. "Why is Maddie afraid of something?"

Marie-chan ran after Maddie-chan while saying, "Maddie, come back! We'll help you overcome it! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

"What's up with Newton?" Syo-kun asked as well.

"Well," Maya-chan said then slowly started laughing for a bit. "Ever since elementary school, she's been afraid of the dark, and scary stuff like horror stories and movies."

** Maddie's POV**

As I was running, I decided to run back to my room and think of another plan of facing my damn fear.

When I opened the door to my room, I closed the door and the lights went off and I screamed loudly and ran around my room then ran to a corner of the room.

"Madison, what's wrong...?" Minori asked when she grabbed my shoulder.

"Minori! Did you turn off the lights?!" I asked and she shook her head. "Do you know who?"

"I do not," Minori replied. "Although I do recall one of your friends including Aya, cutting the power..."

I stood up but, my legs were still shaking and I grabbed a flashlight and walked towards the door and opened it then walked the hallways to find them.

As I walked in the hallways, I kept hearing scary noises and I kept shaking. _W-Where are they at...? I-I need someone...! Right now!_ I kept saying to myself until I saw something that looked like a ghost and I screamed loudly.

"Well, should we try something else?" Someone who sounded like Maya, asked.

"Let's check on her again," Another person who sounded like Ashley, said.

"Okay! Now, let's ask Maddie if it worked or not." Maya said then ran off along with Ashley.

Something touched my shoulder and I passed out.

** A few minutes later**

I woke up and I saw a familiar blue headed idol. When I was fully awake, I blushed deeply and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry Masato," I apologized in a bit of a shy way. "I hope the power's-" I said then looked around and saw the lights were back on. "Well, the power's back on… Were you the one who grabbed my shoulder?"

"Yes, I overheard the others saying that you were scared of the dark so, I was gonna help you overcome it." Masato explained and I was okay with it.

"O-Oh, I see." I said then the lights went off again. "My God! Someone turn the lights back on!"

I kept yelling and then I calmed down and I leaned on Masato but, I felt my lips being pressed against something. When the lights came back on, I was kissing Masato and my blush deepen.

After that, I got up and I stared at him then said, "I'm sorry that I did that."

"It's okay Maddie." He said.

"Hey Maddie," Marie said as she walked in. "I heard that the movie you're in was gonna feature your own version of SHOOT! so, I kept the lyrics the same and composed your own version," She explained. "Your version is classical that's filled with violins and pianos; I thought that it fits you perfectly."

"Oh, okay!" I said and I started singing as Amy, who came out of nowhere, put my version of SHOOT! on as violins and pianos started playing.

**My growing determination.**

**Don't give up and do your best!**

**Try your luck, and fight! Chin-up!**

**I know the powerlessness of working alone,**

**So I drew the things I seemed I was going to lose to my chest.**

**Your kind words gently graze my cheek.**

**With my imaptient feelings coming nearer, I just looked at the goal.**

**This place that gave me warmth when I was about to cry back then**

**Is what I want to protect till the end.**

**We're unripe fighters, but we won't lose now.**

**We spread our little hands high in the air and accept the power coming to us.**

**I embrace it and send it back to the sky!**

**With my unstoppable courage, I jump and shoot to tomorrow!**

**Because I pass to you, the feelings you awakened in me**

**And the game start to move.**

As the song stopped, I smiled then ran off.

"Maddie, where are you going?!" Marie asked.

"I forgot about my rehearsal," I yelled back. "That's why I'm leaving! I'll see you guys later!"

"Okay then!" Marie yelled back at me.

"See you later Maddie!" Amy also yelled back and she smiled.

As I waved back, sweat came down my face and my brown skirt was flowing along with the wind along with my yellow bow that's wrapped around my right wrist.

* * *

** Chapter Seven: Marie's Budding Friendship with STARISH! Coming soon**

* * *

** A/N: -" well, again, this chapter sucks so badly… I honestly hope you enjoy this… See you on the next chapter!**

* * *

** Maddie: Utapri~! Here's my promise, I'll shoot for your goal! Forever and ever! That's a promise I'll keep!**


	9. Christmas Special

**A/N: since I'm off and a certain holiday is coming up, I decided to do this just for the hell of it! We got a bit of snow too so, let's get started! Oh and, there's a lot of hinting with the pairs~**

* * *

** Christmas Special**

* * *

** Marie's POV**

As I opened the door to my aunt's famous snow lodge, I was glad to be back here, considering that we came here for Winter Break.

"Welcome back Marie," One of the workers greeted. "I'll let Miss Mimi know you've arrived."

"Okay then." I said and she walked off. "Anyways," I looked at the others. "Well, this is the Hakamada's Snow Lodge Inn!"

"I haven't been here in a while! First it was the mansion itself, now, we're here!" Maya yelled happily as she twirled around.

"That's true," Maddie said. "I forgot how beautiful this place is."

As the guys walked around the inn with Haruka, I saw my aunt walk towards us with a smile upon her face.

"Hello Marie," She said then bowed. "Welcome back to the Snow Lodge Inn. We're pleased to see that you've returned."

I bowed back and smiled back after hearing my aunt's wonderful voice. "It's nice to be back Auntie," I said then asked, "is my room still untouched?"

"Yes," Auntie responded. "We've also cleaned it recently. I hope you'll have fun with your friends Marie."

"Yeah, I hope so as well." I nodded and agreed then looked at the guys and Haruka then asked, "do we have to share rooms again?"

Auntie nodded and she still smiled, but her smile looked evil then it usually does. "I'm sorry about that; you know that this time of year is the busiest. Also, guys and girls are sharing a room again."

When she said that guys and girls are sharing rooms, I thought about what happened last time that happened. That is me being pinned on the ground by Syo on accident. Even though I was thinking about it, I was blushing like crazy.

"O-Okay… Please tell the others… I'll be in my room…" I told her then walked off.

** My room**

As I opened the door to my room, I stretched then set my stuff on the side of my bed and sat on my bed and laid down.

_Coming back here brings back lots of memories… I always loved it here, I'm just glad to be back._ I thought to myself then I looked outside and saw the rest of the angels snowboarding and skiing. I smiled then grabbed my stuff and opened the door and ran out.

** Outside**

"Yo, where have you been?!" Maya asked after skiing down the hill and taking off her goggles.

"Sorry, I set my stuff down in my room." I told her then walked towards her. "How's the others doing? Including Amy."

"The others are still setting into their rooms. I'm sharing a room with Otoya. Ashley's with Ren, Maddie's with Masato, Chi's with Natsuki, Yuri's with Cecil, Haruka's on her own with June and you're with Syo again. Oh and Amy's with Tokiya," Maya explained and I sighed. "Also, Amy's snowboarding like a pro."

I drew some sweat then remembered something. I looked straight at Maya and asked, "are you giving Otoya something?"

Maya nodded happily. "Hell yeah! My gift is perfect!" She said then smirked at me and asked, "what did you get for Mister Kurusu?"

"That's a secret Maya." I told her then smiled while blushing lightly. "Anyways, is Amy ready for our challenge? Remember, we always have a snowboarding competition."

"I know," Maya said then looked at Amy. "I think she is."

"Hey Amy, let's get started!" I yelled at her.

"Bring it on!" Amy yelled back.

** Haruka's POV**

As I unpacked my stuff, I decided to walk around the inn. _Mimi and her family is so amazing…! I still can't believe that Marie-chan gave us permission to come here with her…! The Hakamada's are really something._ I thought to myself and saw many of the workers going outside.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the workers.

"Oh, you're one of Marie's friends," One of the workers told me. "Well, Marie and Amy Lewis are doing their annual snowboarding contest. They haven't done this in a long time so, it's nice to see some action again."

I tilted my head then decided to check it out later. I continued walking around the inn.

** Later - Nighttime**

It became night time already and I walked back to my room to see June-chan coming out of the bathroom with a towel around herself and she was half asleep.

"Oh, welcome back. I have a request for you," She said then opened the closet while saying, "can you tell the other angels that I fell asleep and can't do the gift exchange?"

"Sure June-chan." I nodded then left the room when she was about to change.

** In front of Marie-chan's room**

I knocked on Marie-chan's door and she opened it with a smile while saying, "oh, hello Haruka."

"Hello," I greeted her back then told her, "June-chan can't make it to your gift exchange because she'll be asleep."

"That's okay," She said. "Most of us forgot to get a gift anyways."

"I see. Well, I'm going back to my room and sleep. See you in the morning." I said then walked off.

** Marie's POV**

As Haruka left, I walked back to my friends and a few of them were smirking evilly.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Maya said then got up and left the room.

The others left the room until I'm the only one who's in the room. I sighed then looked at the clock. It was close to midnight and I felt unusually tired. I yawned and laid on my bed until the door opened and saw a familiar figure in front of the door and I smiled lightly.

"Welcome back Syo." I said.

He just walked towards me and put his hat on my head. I was a bit confused and he blushed lightly. He said, "i-it's for you."

"Oh, I see," I said then kissed his cheek and made him blush deeper. "I love it," I told him and put my old trademark blue cap on his head. "From me to you."

"Are you sure you want to give me this?" Syo asked and I nodded. "Well, I like it. Thanks Marie."

"You're welcome." I said and the night went by romantically.

* * *

** A/N: This sucked… oh well… Merry Christmas you guys! See you later in one of the chapters!**


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: Although this should be a bonus chapter, I decided to make it one of the main chapters because... I don't know... XD anyways, on to C7!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Marie's Budding Relationship with STARISH!**

* * *

** Outside - Morning, Marie's POV**

"Marie-chan," a voice called for me, but I couldn't hear because I was asleep. "Marie-chan, walk up!"

I slowly woke up and saw Natsuki and I was really surprised. I was so surprised that I accidentally hit my head on a branch since I was underneath a tree.

"Marie-chan, are you okay?" He asked and I nodded then started rubbing my head. "That's good, you've been asleep here since dawn. I saw you out here and decided to wake you up."

"I see," I said after rubbing my head and making the pain go away. "Sorry if I had you do that."

"What were you doing out here anyways?" Natsuki asked and I stood up, stretching my arms and legs out.

I looked at the sky then picked up my notebook while saying, "well, I was making a new song for Chi. She's been asking for a new song and I was composing the song. All I have to do is write the lyrics. I woke up at dawn and sneaked out of my room so I can compose the song out here; but I fell asleep after I finished composing the song. That's where you came in and saw me asleep underneath this tree."

"Ah, I see. That explains why you're wearing a tank top and shorts." He said while pointing at my clothes and smiling.

I looked down and I froze up and I was gonna hurt myself for not putting on actual clothes and not clothes I wear to sleep. I just sighed and forget that ever happened.

"Sorry, I was in a rush and I never bothered putting on clothes." I told him.

"By the way, Marie-chan," He said then looked at me in the eyes and asked, "what is your relationship with the Silverman sisters?"

I blinked a couple of times then smiled. I looked up at the sky again and said, "those two? Well, I've known them since childhood. I met Maya when I first moved to Seattle. I was originally born somewhere near a foster home and when my dad got a new job, we moved to Seattle and the first person I met was my next-door neighbor, Maya Silverman. Surprisely, the two of us became fast friends and that's when I met Lisa Silverman, Maya's adorable older sister. Since we were neighbors, I or they would come visit and hang out. The best thing is even though I'm about 2-3 years younger than the rest of my friends, I started school early, just to be with my friends. To me and the Silverman sisters, there's a lot of history between us."

"Wow, no wonder you and Maya-chan get along so well!" Natsuki said as his eyes sparkled.

"What about you?" I asked. "What about your relationship with Syo? Seems like you know more about him than anybody else."

"I'm childhood friends with him." He told me and I just blinked a few times before I screamed and yelled.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "So, was it like my relationship with Maya or is it different?"

"Sort of the same," He said. "I've known Syo-chan since childhood like you and Maya-chan. I was in violin competitions with him; and we ended up in Saotome Academy, as you know."

"Oh, I see." I said then smiled a bit.

"Can you tell me a bit about Chi?" He asked and I blinked a few times, again.

I thought about it for a moment, then realized that one of the days that Chi explained about her childhood life back when we let her into the group. I said, "well, Chi's life was like…"

** Flashback - Saotome Academy - Outside**

"Thanks Marie," Chihiro said as she put her arms behind her back then looked up at the sky. "I'm actually glad to be part of the angels."

I tilted my head then asked, "how come?"

"When I first came here to see what the place looked like, I heard a group of people sing and talk. Honestly, their voices were so beautiful. When they said their name, I wanted to compliment on their performance, but never got a chance to so I can go back home early and pack up and headed back here. I used to do a lot of moving when I came here with my parents," She explained then looked at me and said, "sorry. I'm rambling on and on about my past."

I shook my head and said, "no, it's fine. Learning about one's past is wonderful. You get to know more about the person and how they went through."

"You think so?" Chihiro asked and I nodded. "I'm glad. I also know about your past as well."

"O-Oh… I see…" I said then looked away.

"But," She said then smiled. "I thought it was wonderful, until what happened."

"Chihiro…"

Chihiro just giggled then patted my head. "Call me 'Chi' for short, Little Tsun Tsun!"

I glared at her then yelled, "did they tell you that?! Damn them! Don't call me that!"

** Present - Afternoon**

"...Even though we barely know each other, we're really good friends, even after she became an angel." I said as I finished my story.

Natsuki smiled then ran off. I looked confused then asked, "hey, where are you going?!"

"I'm gonna hang out with Chihiro-chan and learn more about her!" He yelled back and he was out of my sight.

I smiled then gathered my stuff and hummed _SHOOT!_ to myself then went inside so I can finally change into something else.

** Inside**

"Hello Makoto," Tokiya greeted me as I entered the room. He looked at the clothes I was wearing and noticed the sheets in my hands. He then asked, "why are you wearing that? Why wear that to compose and write lyrics?"

_Oh great… I have to explain my situation… again…!_ I thought before I sighed. I calmly explained my situation to Tokiya. "...and that's what happened." I said as I breathing heavily.

"I see," He said then I tilted my head after he asked, "can you tell me about Amy?"

_Huh!? Oh lovely…! Do I have to explain!? Forget it! I'll explain the "Amy" part, not the "Ashley" part._ I thought before I looked at him and said, "well, as you know, Amy is Ashley's twin; in fact, she's the younger twin. As you know, she's a tomboy. That's reason so others won't get confused on the two. She was originally born somewhere in China, so she has some Chinese in her. Oh and as you might've known, she still wears the rosary around her wrist…" I paused then groaned loudly. "Sorry… I just know that much…"

"It's okay Makoto," Tokiya said with a smile. "Anyways, want me to tell you a little bit of myself?"

"H-Huh? Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay then! Take it away!"

"Well, I was originally an idol named Hayato. I honestly wasn't so happy with my image as Hayato. Whenever I would sing his songs, they would have "no heart"." He explained.

"W-Wow…! That seems sort of… hard, I guess." I said.

Tokiya nodded then continued saying, "Nanami helped me out, and a bit of Amy as well."

"I see! Haha!" I smiled as I happily giggled. I then looked down and I forgot about the clothes I was currently wearing. "Sorry, but, can I go change?"

"Ah, right. I forgot you were wearing those clothes…" He said then nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna chat with Amy for a bit."

"Ah! Thanks Tokiya!" I said then ran off.

** Girl's Floor - Hallways - Afternoon-Evening**

As I made it to my room, I was about to open the door until I saw a familiar tall male figure. That figure walked closer and closer to me and I realized it was Cecil. I ran into my room so I won't have anyone else see that I was still wearing my pjs.

"Hey Marie, are you in there?" He asked.

"U-Uh, yeah! I'm in here!" I replied as I was changing. "What do you need?!"

"It's about Yuri, I'd like to know a little more about her!"

_Figures… I've should've guessed…_ I thoughted as I finished changing. "Hold on!" I yelled then walked towards the door and opened it. "Sorry about that, come in."

"Thanks Marie."

** My Room - Evening**

"Okay, before I knew Yuri as _Yuri_," I said as I sat down and tied my hair back. "I knew her as Maho. So, when she was Maho, she was basically like herself right now. She's caring, smart and beautiful. When I was alone after my parents died, I could tell that she was worried, _very_ worried about me. Her kindness helped me a lot for the last thirteen years. Even though at the time, she couldn't remember her past memories, I could tell that her past must've been hard if she had the guts to run away from Canopy." I said then put my officers cap on. "All in all, she's herself, even though she remembers what her _true self_ is like."

"I see." Cecil said then walked towards the door. "I'm gonna talk to Yuri right now."

"Huh? Okay!" I said then looked outside and it was dark as Cecil left. _What the hell! I changed for no damn reason!? I thought then groan again. Forget it! I'm taking a long walk outside!_ I told myself and walked out of my room.

** Outside - Nighttime**

As I walked outside, I saw another male figure. This time, that figure was small and I knew that figure was none other than Syo.

"Hey," I said while smiling. "What are you doing out here?"

"What about yourself?" He asked and I should've known he would say that.

"I wanted to take a long walk, that's all." I said.

"Ah, I see," Syo said then patted my head. "Wanna walk together for a bit?"

"H-Huh? Sure!"

For the next two hours, we've been walking together while talking before we went back to our rooms for the night.

** Girls Floor - Hallways**

_What a day, I've been explaining about the girls mostly all day! Well, I got to learn about the guys as well. I feel like I've gotten closer to them._ I thought then started giggling happily before I opened the door and was "attacked" by my senior and my hyperactive drummer friend as they pulled me in the room for the night.

** The Next Day - Morning**

The next day came when I was on the couch, writing the lyrics for Chi when I looked up and saw Ren in front of me.

"Oh? Hello, do you need something?" I asked.

"Tell me about Ashley." He bluntly said.

_Not again!_ I thought loudly to myself then I set my pencil on top of the sheet and put the sheet next to me. "Well, as you know, Ashley is Amy's twin; in fact, she's the older twin. As you know, she's a total flirt, known for dating guys for a few seconds then dump them then move onto another guy and the cycle repeats. That's the reason of this is so others won't get confused on the two. She was originally born somewhere in China, so she has some Chinese in her. Oh and as you might've known, she still wears the rosary around her neck…" I paused then sighed. "Sorry… I just know that much…" I told him. _The reason is, I basically rephrased what I said to Tokiya yesterday!_ I thought loudly again.

"That's okay, _Little Tsun Tsun_." Ren said and I frowned a bit after what he called me. "I'm gonna talk to Ashley now, see you later."

After saying that, he walked off, leaving me on the couch, alone. I sighed again until I saw Masato in front of me.

"Um, do you need something?" I asked and he just stood there.

"What was Maddie like when she was younger?" He asked.

_Geez… This is a running gag isn't it…?_ I asked myself then smiled. "Okay, well, Maddie is actually not an only child. She's the youngest of a twenty-year-old sister and a nineteen-year-old sister. While those two are in college and thinking about their future, Maddie is here with her friends and if those two find out that she came here, they're gonna flip out and yell at her without thinking about her feelings. While her parents were away on a lot of trips because of their work, she was left alone with her sisters, in a strict and harsh environment. That's one reason why Maddie has a motherly figure, it's because of the environment that her sisters gave. You can say that she was mostly raised by her sisters rather than her actual parents. The only place she would get away from her sisters is us, her friends, the one thing that her sisters don't know she has."

"I see." Masato said then walked off to see Maddie, which was my best guess.

I looked at the clock and decided to head to town after I head back to my room and put my stuff away.

** Later - In Town - Afternoon**

I was listening to various songs that all of the angels had on Maya's MP3 player and I was smiling the whole time. My black skirt was flowing with the wind and my hair was doing the same, despite being in a ponytail. I looked up and saw a place and a tall figure. I decided to walk over there and see what the heck is happening.

** In front of a building**

I peaked over and I saw some kids and a person who looked very familiar. I was confused, very confused on what's going on.

"Suspicious person detected!"

I froze up and turned to a boy who was pointing at me and kept saying 'suspicious person detected' over and over again.

"Huh!? I-I'm not suspicious at all! You've got the wrong idea about me!" I kept telling him.

"Marie!?"

I froze up again then looked up and my eyes widen when I saw Otoya in front of me.

"H-Huh?! O-Otoya!?"

* * *

**Chapter Eight: my love is a stapler, coming soon**

* * *

**A/N: Yay! A long chapter~! We haven't had one in a LONG time~ And now I'm bringing a long chapter again~! Yahoo! See you all on the next chapter~!**

* * *

**Chihiro: Utapri~ I'm sorry that I was only here because of a flashback… I'll be back next time! I promise!**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: tbh, I'm not sure if I want to continue this or not… after this chapter, I'm most likely to put this story on hiatus or something… but, if you want me to continue this, I can do that… but I'm not so sure yet**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own anything! The characters (except my OCs, not my friend's OC) and the songs go to their owners! Now let's start C8**

* * *

"H-Huh?! O-Otoya?!"

* * *

**Chapter Eight: my love is a stapler**

* * *

I was pretty shocked to see a friend of mine in a place like this. I looked around and I sort of recognized this place. _This place seems familiar… Have I been here before…?_ I asked myself and another person came up to us with a smile upon her face.

** Outside**

"Oh? So you're one of the girls that Otoya-kun told us about." The lady said and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Huh? He told you about us?" I asked and Otoya's face suddenly became super red of embarrassment as the lady nodded.

"Oh? Marie-san," Another lady came by with a smile as she called out to me. I looked confused but, she went ahead and patted my head. "It's nice to see you again; after all, it _has_ been a long time since I last saw you."

I blinked so she'll know I'm confused and I don't remember her. I also tilted my head to let her know I was confused.

"Marie, do you know her?" Otoya asked and I shook my head.

"I don't really know. I don't-"

"I'm Ui Iori, I used to work here for part-time thirteen years ago when I was in middle school." The young lady introduced herself then bowed. "Marie-san would usually come by after guitar lessons are over, that's why I know her. But I guess she doesn't remember me since it's been so long."

"I'm sorry." I apologized then bowed.

Ui smiled which is a sign that she accepted my apology.

** Inside**

Later, I went inside with Otoya and the kids and I looked around and I remembered my time here. They were some fun times where I hung out with Ui.

I looked at Otoya and asked, "um, what are you guys doing?"

"Well, we're doing a bazaar!" He replied happily with his usual smile.

"O-Oh, I see!" I said happily.

"Um," One of the kids said then asked, "are you Onii-chan's girlfriend?"

I was sort of surprised by that question and Otoya was completely embarrassed by that because I looked at him and I tilted my head.

I looked at the kid and said, "um, I'm not actually his girlfriend. Although, in my opinion, I think he's in love with my best friend, Maya Silverman." After I said that, the kids were smiling a lot and Otoya was even more embarrassed than before then I whispered, "hey, I know. Don't be embarrassed about it. To be honest…"

** Flashback - Saotome Academy - Afternoon - My Room**

"H-Huh?! A-Are you serious?!" I asked Maya and she nodded.

"Absolutely! I'm practically head over heels for him!"

I drew some sweat then sighed saying, "u-um, don't you know that love is forbidden here…? If you get caught dating a guy, you're expelled on the spot… If you get expelled, I'd be alone in this room! I don't want that! Besides, you're my first friend!" I told her as tears slowly came into my eyes. "Besides, what will happen to the drums?! Who'd take over?!"

"C-Calm down Marie!" Maya told me so I can calm down. "I-I know that! It's just," She said then I slowly stopped crying. "I love him, and I don't care if I break the rule or not. When I first saw him when we introduced ourselves, I tried to keep my act together. In reality, I was a bit nervous for the first time, because, I love him. He seems…Really nice and stuff… Do you get it?"

"I-I see… Anyways, who's the guy?" I asked and she blushed lightly.

"His name is…"

** Present - Afternoon**

"...Otoya Ittoki," I said then looked at him. "She told me those exact words, I'm still amazed to this day that she told me that side of her that I never knew."

"I see." Otoya said with a smile. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Hmm? Well, I was walking and I saw this building. So, I walked a little further and that's when I saw you and the kids." I told him.

"Oh, I see. Um," He said then noticed my officers cap was gone, and he saw my messenger bag in the same color as my cap that has and asked, "where's your cap? And why do you have that bag with you?"

I looked at my bag and smiled a bit. "Well, it was a gift from the girls after they decided to make me the leader of the band. Whoever got the most votes would get this bag from all of us. I won and inside was a book filled with empty pages. Although," I explained then opened my bag and took the book out of the bag and opened it to a certain page. As I got to the page, it was filled with words and letters. "When I opened it, I happened to land on this page. It says, _Marie Makoto, we knew that you might get this bag so, we wrote in this book! This is for a being a good friend over the year! Let's hope our friendship would grow in the future! From: Maya Silverman, Madison Newton, June Seto, Ashley & Amy Lewis_."

"Wow, how thoughtful." Otoya said and I closed the book and put it inside my bag.

"I know." I said with a smile and I looked at him. "I'm heading back, why don't you tell Maya how you feel before it's too late."

After I warned him, I turned around and left.

** The way home**

I was listening to Remember Me by Avril Lavigne and I was humming to the lyrics until I saw the dorms up ahead. I stopped the song and put the MP3 player back in my bag and ran towards the dorms.

** Inside - Evening**

"Oh? Welcome back Marie!" Chi greeted me and I waved at her as I was catching my breath. "Where did you go?"

"Somewhere really amazing. Want to come?" I told her then asked and she shook her head.

"Tomorrow's no good, how about the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure, that's a good idea!" I responded and we walked and talked back to the girl's floor.

** The Next Day - Morning**

After I got dressed, I looked at Maya, who's sitting on her bed, reading a magazine in her pj's still.

I asked, "do we have a knife?"

Maya looked up, being very confused why I asked for a knife. "Um, why?"

"To cut my hair."

Maya looked surprised and said, "d-don't use a knife! Use scissors!"

"Nope, I'm using a knife." I told her and she sighed.

"I think there's one in the drawer…" She responded and I walked to the drawers and there was a knife inside, oddly.

I took the knife and Maya was watching me cut my hair. I took my hair and held the knife close to my hair and I slashed it, letting go of the chopped off hair. Maya gasped and I cut it some more as I walked to a mirror. Maya kept her eye on me and once I was done cutting my hair, I looked at her and she smiled a bit.

"So, how does it look?" I asked.

"Somehow, you managed to pull it off!" She replied. "Now, go do your thing you planned on doing today."

After she said that, I put my cap on and left the room.

** At the Orphanage**

I arrived at the orphanage and the first thing I hear is, "Suspicious person detected!" I looked at the same kid who said that and I tried reasoning with him again then I looked up and Otoya, who looked surprised at my appearance. I wore my officers cap with a short sleeve pink shirt and red shorts. I also wore black high top Converse with small white socks inside. The big difference was my hairstyle, it was back to being short like a guy, almost similar to Syo's.

"W-What? I'm still Marie Makoto you know." I told the kid.

"How do we know? Yesterday, we saw a girl with long hair and dressed like a girl. This time, we see a person who's dressed like a guy." Another kid said and I sighed.

"That's Marie," Otoya said and I looked at him, along with the kids. "I remember that she's sort of a tomboy. That's why she has her hair short, wears guy clothing and has a cap on."

"So true, I'm not cross dressing either. I just happen to like wearing guy clothes now…Sort of." I told the kids.

"We're sorry we mistook you for someone else." All of the kids apologized and I smiled as a sign that I forgive them.

** Inside**

"Alright! We're ready!" One of the kids said then another pushed me next to Otoya.

"And we have our first customer!" They said.

I looked at them and I was confused why one of them pushed me next to my friend.

"Huh? What's going on?" Otoya asked.

"Well, haunted houses are good for couples," One of the kids said. _Whoa! They're doing a haunted house!? Ha! This is perfect for Maddie… If she was still scared of the dark… Honestly, I didn't know they're doing a haunted house…_ I thought to myself. "Even though you two are friends, we can test it out on you two." The kid finally got to finish their sentence.

I clapped my hands together and smiled. "Oooh! Sounds like fun! Okay, I'm in!"

"Way to go Makoto! Do your best!" The kids all said.

"Okay, I'll go in with you." Otoya said and then, I smirked evilly.

"This is training for you!"

** Inside the haunted house**

The two of us were at the entrance and I looked at Otoya and placed my hands on my hips and said, "okay, pretend that I'm Maya!"

"Huh? W-Why!?" He asked.

"You said you liked Maya right?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, since you like her, pretend that I'm Maya, and I'll act like her."

"H-How will that help?"

"Simple," I told him. "This will help you build up some courage for you to say the real thing to Maya. Trust me, it works."

"How do you know?" Otoya asked and I frowned a bit.

"I blame Ashley…" I told him.

"O-Okay." He said and I smiled.

"Yahoo!" I yelled. "Thanks Otoya!"

As we walked, I was acting like Maya which wasn't that hard; considering that we're friends. I was shivering from the dark and I screamed and hid behind Otoya.

"It's okay." He said.

"S-Sorry Otoya…!" I apologized in a way that Maya would. "That scared me…!"

As I came out of hiding, Otoya grabbed my hand and looked away, blushing. "I'm here to protect you Mar, I mean, Maya."

_Wow, this is going well. Better than I expected._ I thought to myself as I smiled and lightly blushed. _I still could've gotten Maya if I actually known about this haunted house thing…_ I told myself.

As we walked deeper into the house, I screamed again and this time, I let of Otoya's hand and held my head. "I-I can't take this anymore…! I want out!"

"Maya," Otoya said then embraced me by putting his arm around me and placing his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay."

"T-Thanks Otoya! I owe you a lot!" I said then smiled as my blush deepens.

As we were close to the exit, I saw a bright light up ahead. As we entered that bright room, it looked totally different.

"Wow! This place looks really cute! Almost as cute as Marie!" I said happily then I saw a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it. After reading it, I smiled. _Aw, how cute._ I thought to myself then turned around and said, "look what I found!"

"What is it?" Otoya asked and I handed him the paper.

He read it which says, _Onii-chan and Makoto, thank you very much for doing this!_ "Isn't it cute? I thought it was."

"U-Um Maya," Otoya said and I looked at him with my head tilted. "I-I… I-I…"

_Wow, that was fast._ I thought. _C'mon… say it now!_ I thought loudly to myself and then a paper ghost appeared and while I was still pretending to be Maya, Otoya and I screamed loudly.

"We got them!"

"Yahoo! I never knew Marie could be scared that easily!"

As we came out, we both saw Cecil and Yuri smiling happily and I sighed, knowing that they might show up.

"Cecil!?" Otoya said, being really surprised.

"Wow Yuri! I can't believe you scared us!" I yelled at Yuri and I was acting like my normal self.

"C'mon, it was funny!" Yuri said.

"No it's not!" I yelled as my afternoon passed by.

** On the way back to the dorms - Evening**

As Otoya and I walked back to the dorms, none of us said anything. I think it's because I pretended to be Maya and I bet he thinks it awkward to talk to him as myself and I don't really mind. As we walked back, I was humming a song's part that I wrote for Chihiro and I. As we got back, I looked at Otoya and bowed.

"Thanks for everything! I hope you can confess to you soon!" I said then ran off to look for the others.

** Inside**

"Hey Haruka!" I saw Haruka and greeted her.

"Oh? Hello Marie-chan." She greeted me back and I walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked and I saw her write something. "Who's that for?"

"U-Um, no one!" Haruka told me.

"Nope, you're lying," I said then pointed at the name of the person she's writing to. "You're sending something to my aunt. I bet she's waiting for that letter. I suggest you hurry up and send that letter to Auntie."

Haruka smiled then nodded. "Okay Marie-chan!"

I smiled back then walked off. "See ya Haruka!"

"Goodbye Marie-chan."

** The Next Day - Morning**

As I finished changing into another pink short sleeve shirt with a different type of red shorts, I put my officers cap on and put my black high top Converses on, I ran out of the room and saw Chihiro wearing an average red short sleeve shirt with a white skirt and black Vans.

"Hey Chihiro, ready for that thing I mentioned the other day?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep, I was actually wondering what happened to Otoya and now, I know where he's at."

"I was wondering as well, but, he was at a place I haven't been to in a long time." I said.

Chihiro started thinking then said, "I wonder what's gonna happen to the bazaar? Yesterday, after you got back, you told me something about a haunted house."

"Oh yeah," I said then laughed a bit. "Otoya and I tried it out and I pretended that I was Maya."

Chihiro started laughing as well then asked, "how did it go?"

"In my opinion, pretty well." I told her my opinion and she laughed harder and I smiled.

** On our way to the Orphanage**

As Chihiro and I were walking to the orphanage, I got some kind of flyer for some kind of flea market nearby.

"Wanna check it out later?" Chihiro asked and I nodded.

"Sure, why not." I said then reached to the orphanage which had no other people except for the kids, Ui, the other lady and Otoya.

"Is this everyone?" Chihiro asked while tilting her head.

"There should be more people though…" I said then lowered my eyes.

"Did we fail?" One of the kids asked and I shook my head along with Otoya.

"Of course not!" Otoya said.

I walked up to the kids and smiled happily then said with Chihiro, "If you're happy, then I'm happy. When you make someone happy, you make yourself a little happier too. If you're happy, I'm happy. If I'm happy, you're happy. And that repeats over and over, making a happiness spiral!"

After we said that, the two of us started singing our part for the song, my love is a stapler that I wrote.

**(Chihiro): I wonder why it is **

**On this worryful night  
I'm writing on paper  
These feelings to you **

**Could it be that**

**I'm just being whimsical?**

**But the sheets will only**

**Keep on increasing**

**An equation to calculate the chances of love**

**It'd be nice if I had one**

**My sparkling, shining wishes**

**Have slopped in with my worries**

**That's right, let's just staple them together**

**My mood was only simple at the start**

**But it got hot inside without me knowing**

**And somehow the staples no longer go through**

**Lala, see you tomorrow**

**(Marie): I wonder what I should do**

**Rereading it is embarrassing**

**Even though all these feelings**

**Keep being written down**

**Somehow if these feelings**

**Get tossed into the trash**

**My heart would in pain**

**So I wonder if I should keep them**

**Now my feelings will be revealed**

**Searching for words without a dictionary**

**This plan makes me excited**

**Expanding it makes me too tired**

**Let's just staple everything together**

**Recalling the things I did today**

**Always makes my chest tighten**

**I ran out of staples, need to buy some more**

**Lala, see you tomorrow**

**(Chihiro): My sparkling, shining wishes**

**Have slopped in with my worries**

**That's right, let's just staple them together**

**My mood was only simple at the start**

**But it got hot inside without me knowing**

**And somehow the staples no longer go through**

**Lala, see you tomorrow**

After we sang the song, Chihiro and I gave each other a high five and then we saw a bunch of people by the gate and we smiled happily then hugged each other.

"Cecil!? And the others?!" Otoya said when he looked at the others.

Chihiro and I looked at the gate and saw the rest of STARISH in frog costumes. Chihiro laughed loudly and I was amazed that they were wearing that. I smirked and the others walked over to me and stared at me. I burst out laughing my ass off at the way they were dressed.

"My God! What are you guys wearing?! I cannot believe you're guys are wearing that!" I said as I was laughing loudly and Chihiro started laughing again and we laughed together. "I can't stop laughing…! O-Oh, my stomach..!"

"O-Oh my sides…! Hahaha!" Chihiro said as she was laughing.

After we calmed down, we helped out when Chihiro and I put long ties on. I wore a white tie with pink polka dots on them while Chihiro wore a tie that was half white and half black. The two of us were happy that we came because the two of us were smiling and having fun with our friends.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Baby Sweet Berry Love, coming soon**

* * *

**A/N: If you ask, I just had to! I mean, that episode made me laugh my ass off at the end. I also added some lines from Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka from Persona 4 so, those lines don't belong to me either.**

**I love Remember Me so, I just added it for the heck of it :/**

**Be honest with me, did you, or did you not like it when I had Marie act like Maya because, I thought that was the best part about the chapter, aside from the ending. What are your thoughts about that one part? Anyways, see you on C9!**

* * *

**Chihiro & Marie: Utapri~! Form a happiness spiral with others to make them happy!**


End file.
